falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Aaronholt homestead
|owners =Lowell Aaronholt John Aaronholt Shawn Aaronholt |factions = |creatures =Bloatflies Bloodbugs Feral ghouls Mongrels Wolves |robots = |quests =Event: Leader of the Pack |terminal = |cell name =AaronholtHomesteadExt AaronholtHomesteadExt02-13 |refid = |keywords = * * * * * * * |location id =SubForestAaronholtHomesteadLocation }} The Aaronholt homestead is a location in the Forest region of Appalachia in 2102. Background The Aaronholt homestead was one of several farms seized by the government through eminent domain to expand the local lumber mill. The Aaronholt brothers made the poor decision to join other displaced farmers in an attack on the lumber mill, leading to a police crackdown that forced them into hiding.Agatha Aaronholt's diary Layout The Aaronholt homestead consists of six buildings clustered off the road - three houses, one warehouse and two barns. Coming up to the homestead from the north, there will be three large silos. Behind them is the warehouse with a locked door (Picklock 1). Upon entering the warehouse there is a power armor station with a power armor chassis. Across from the silos is a destroyed barn which contains the body of Lowell Aaronholt, lying in a bathtub clutching a guitar. Continuing north, there are two houses on the right towards the east and a barn along with the third house to the west; continuing west, there is another barn. The barn near the house contains an armor workbench and a brewing station. The houses and barn contain a variety of low-grade junk. In the center of the homestead, there is a small field which grows corn in addition to other crops that are scattered around the homestead. There are numerous firecap, firecracker berry, rhododendron, silt bean, soot flower, tato plant, and wild melon blossom harvest nodes in the area, as well as several wood piles and the usual assorted recipe spawns scattered across the buildings. Notable loot * Shawn's journal - Note, on the body of Shawn Aaronholt, in the bed of a pickup truck in front of the houses. * John's last words - Note, on the body of John Aaronholt, in a chair in the upper level of the barn. * Lowell Aaronholt's last will and testament - Note, on the body of Lowell Aaronholt, who lies in a bathtub in the collapsed shed to the east of the houses, below the ridge. * Aaronholt granary shed key - On the body of Lowell Aaronholt inside the bathtub at the remains of the small shed east of the farmhouses. * Three potential Vault-Tec bobbleheads: ** Upstairs, in the blue house. In the south-east corner next to the shelf and the overturned nightstand. May appear outside, at the southwestern corner of the house. ** Inside a small white shed next to the three silos to the south. Leaning against the northern wall. ** In the blue one-story house, underneath a baby crib, near a shelf. * Two potential magazines: ** On the top shelf of the tall bookcase, south corner of the master bedroom, upstairs in the faded blue farmhouse with the red star on the porch wall (interior). ** In the enamel bucket by the red wheelbarrow, right of the weapons workbench (and power armor station), inside the metal silo barn (interior). * Power armor chassis with T-series armor pieces (T-45, T-51 or T-60) - Can be found inside the shed by the three silos, in the power armor station. * Recipe: Delbert's mud cookie - On the kitchen counter of the blue two-story house on the north side. * Potential recipe - On the broken picnic table on the west side of the barn. * Potential armor mod - Inside the barn closest to the houses, to the left of an armor workbench, on a lower metal shelf. * Potential weapon mod - Inside the granary shed, on a cabinet shelf. * Large crops of corn, tatos and cranberries, southern field. Appearances The Aaronholt homestead appears only in Fallout 76. Gallery Aaronholt homestead01.png|Skeleton in basket at Aaronholt homestead Aaronholt homestead02.png|John Aaronholt Aaronholt homestead03.png|Skeleton near Aaronholt homestead PowerArmor Aaronholt Homestead.png|Power armor Shawn's journal.jpg|Shawn's journal FO76 Lowell Aaronholt.png|Lowell Aaronholt (Lowell Aaronholt's last will and testament and Aaronholt granary shed key) References Category:Fallout 76 locations Category:The Forest locations ru:Ферма Ааронхолтов zh:艾倫霍特農莊